


That's More Like It, Sugar

by b0ygh0st



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Choking, Established Relationship, F/M, Smut, Some Plot, Unprotected Sex, Wall Sex, a little bit of cockwarming, bit of a sir kink, oh yeah he spits in your mouth too, semi rough sex, so no head?, this is straight up smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0ygh0st/pseuds/b0ygh0st
Summary: Jack is working at his desk, and well you can't help but stare at him.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman) & Reader, Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	That's More Like It, Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> not the first smut i've written but the first one i've ever posted lol
> 
> currently in love with pedro pascal so not surprising that this happened
> 
> yes, i am procrastinating my dissertation, how can you tell?

You’re sat sideways on the leather chair in the corner of Jack’s home office, the book in your hand long discarded, simply looking at Jack reading over some mission files. 

His hair is slightly scruffy from running his hands through it after removing his hat, jaw tensing in concentration scanning over the documents, glasses resting slightly lower than normal on his nose. 

You don’t know how long you’ve been watching him but his change of movements bring you out of your trance-like state. 

“You’re staring Darlin’,” he says while moving to take a sip of the whiskey that he’s been nursing for a while, catching your eye over the top of his glasses and hiding his smirk behind his glass. 

Looking away, you stretch the kinks out of your back and neck, sighing before returning his gaze, “I just think you’ve been paying more attention to your work than me is all.” 

“Oh, is that so?” Jack replies, simultaneously setting down his drink and taking off his glasses before locking his fingers and resting his chin on them, “‘Cause to me, I think there’s only one thing you’re thinkin’ in that pretty head of yours and it’s not what Stephen King is writing about, Sweetheart.” 

You set your book down on the table beside the chair while swinging your legs round to sit somewhat normally, “Are you a mind reader now as well as a cowboy?’

“Well, that all depends,” he shifts back in his office chair, spreading his legs to a wider position, “On if you’re thinking one of the three things that are comin’ to me.” 

You smirk, intrigued as to how well he can read you, “Please enlighten me, Sir.”

He chuckles before considering his options, running his finger and thumb over his moustache, “Well, you’re either thinking about me adding to the mess on your thighs,” motioning to the abundance of hickeys, old and new, on your exposed thighs, “or about riding my thigh like this cowboy deserves, but either way, my hand is definitely wrapped around your throat, Baby.”

Clenching your thighs slightly, you stand up and step towards his desk swaying your hips slightly before resting your hands on the edge opposite the one Jack is sat on, “Hmm, well you’re almost there, Cowboy,” you smirk, leaning forward slightly so Jack can have a better view down the open neck of one of his work shirts that you’re wearing. “I’m always thinking about your hands around my neck, Sweetheart, but I was more hoping that I could ride your face, Sir.”

At your words, Jack is immediately in action. Standing and rounding his desk, grabbing your neck, and pushing you against the nearest wall of his office before you can even react. You gasp when your back hits the wall behind you, but it comes out slightly broken thanks to the pressure on your neck. 

Jack’s holding you in place with his whole body and a leg between your thighs, his face so close that his breath in fanning over you. “Oh, you think you deserve that, Darlin’?” His tone is tinted with annoyance, “After comin’ into  _ my _ office, wearin’ only  _ my _ shirt and little panties, distractin’ me from  _ my _ work? You think that you deserve to ride  _ my _ face after all that?” 

His eyes are scanning your face, pausing and flicking between your eyes, parted lips, and increasingly rising chest. You let out a slight moan while trying to keep your hips from rutting against the rough jeans on the thigh between your legs. Jack releases some pressure on your neck allowing you to reply, “I’m sorry, Sir, I didn’t realise I was that distracting.”

And immediately, the grip on your neck is tight again, “Oh, you knew perfectly well what you were doin’, Sweetheart.” His hand not on your neck moves up to grab your chin, “Open up like a good girl.” 

You couldn’t disobey his command even if you wanted to as Jack’s grip essentially opens your mouth for you, and thanks to his height over you, he easily spits into your mouth, closing your jaw for you to swallow. You humming in gratitude is enough to make Jack moan lowly. He leans in, lips ghosting over yours, “You’ll be the death of me, Sugar, I swear.”

The hand around your neck held you back from kissing him. Distracted by his closeness, you almost miss the hand from your chin moving down until Jack is feeling the wetness through your panties. Your breath hitches in your throat as he groans, eyes casting down as he moves your underwear to the side and slides two fingers between your folds. Jack’s eyes lock with you as he places his fingers in his own mouth, tasting you, causing a moan to escape from your mouth. 

“Sweeter than honey, and I’m a man possessed by it,” Jack all but growls, finally moving in to kiss you, allowing you to taste yourself from his mouth. 

You’ll never get over how Jack kisses you. His hand is still around your neck, holding your head in place but allowing you to breathe a little more so you can kiss for longer. His lips are always soft, and the feeling of his moustache never gets old. Like most things, Jack is in charge, you open your mouth when he prompts you, his tongue will always be in your mouth first, and he will always bite your bottom lip before you get the chance. And if on cue that’s what he does, biting your lower lip and giving it a slight pull before pulling away to look at your flush face. Seeing him just as affected as you are sends a new wave of heat between your legs.

“Now Darlin’, I’m gonna take you right here against the wall, and you’re gonna take all of me, you understandin’?” Both of his hands are lowering to your hips, preparing to lift you off of the ground.

“Yes, Sir.”

He squeezes your hips, prompting you to jump so he can lift you onto his hips, and you instinctively wrap your arms behind his neck and tighten your thighs around his waist. “Good girl.” 

With his weight pushing your back against the wall, he removes one of his hands from your waist and back to your core. Moving your panties to the side he immediately pushes two fingers inside you while simultaneously kissing you again, stealing your the moan from you and leaving you lightheaded as he starts to work you open. 

“Fuck, Jack,” you gasp out when he breaks the kiss to look down at his fingers plunging into you with ease, adding a third and curving them slightly. You buck your hips into his hand, your neglected clit screaming for attention, “Shit, that’s- so fucking good Jack.”

“I love it when you call my name, Sugar, but you can do better than that.” He pulls his fingers out of you, moving his other hand from your waist so that he can undo his belt and shove his trousers and boxers down mid-thigh. Using the leftover slick on his hand and jerks his cock in his hand, squeezing at the base, before moving to rub his head against your folds. When his tip catches on your clit your head falls back against the wall, a moan mixed with his name leaving your lips. 

“Ah,” his voice sounding strained, “That’s more like it, Sugar.” And with that, he sinks into you fully, letting you adjust to his size.

“Fuck, Jack, you’re so fucking big!” One of your hands gripping the back of his neck, the other twisting into his hair, tugging it in the way you know he likes it. Your head is tilted back again, eyes closing in bliss.

“But you take it so well, Sugar,” Jack starts moving at an unforgiving pace, leaving you to wonder how long he’d been hard while sat behind his desk. But, that thought is cut off rather abruptly at the hand around your throat. “Now, now, Baby.” His hand tightening ever so slightly, “Eyes on me, Sweetheart.”

You lock eyes just as his other hand moves to your clit, immediately bringing you closer to the high you were seeking. A strangled, “Fuck,” was all you could you manage to get out, the intensity of his stare, the fast pace of his hips paired with the movement on you clit, his heaving chest, it was all sending you closer to your peak. You tried again, “Fuck, Jack- I’m, sh- shit. Baby, I- I.”

“I know, Darlin’, I got you.” His pace was relentless, and he knew exactly what he was doing, leaning in so his mouth was against the shell of your ear, “You going to cum on this cowboy’s dick, Sugar?” ending his question by biting the join between your neck and shoulder. 

And that was it, all it took were his words and you were cumming. Tumbling off the edge, slurring some string of swears and his name, pulling at his hair and scratching the back of his neck, and inevitably, bringing him over the edge with you. Jack was swearing and mouthing against your neck, releasing inside of you, as his hips stuttered slightly riding through both of your orgasms. Slowing his pace to a stop, he moved his head back to watch you, both of your chests heaving air in sync, your thighs shaking against his hips, your hands now playing with the hair at the back of his neck, he smiled, “I really meant it, Sugar.” Leaning in to kiss you softly, moving some hair from your face. 

You pulled back, still trying to catch your breath and slightly confused, “Meant what, Jack?”

“I am a man possessed, I can’t get enough of you Darlin’.”


End file.
